Remembering The Past: Blessing or Curse?
by Riley Killer
Summary: Sequel to MS:BOC? She woke up four years ago with a blank slate, the only clues to her past the scars she bore, the tattoo she has, and the ring around her finger, but... does she really want to remember? Or will she be forced to remember what she forgot?
1. Prolouge

I own what I own.

**Prolouge**

Two men and a pink haired woman stared silently down at the man who was cowering away from them, his gray hair wild and his blue eyes wide with fear, he couldn't take it any more, he couldn't help them any more, the guilt and hate for himself was growing to much. The taller of the two men murmured, "Yakuzu san, calm down." The man shook his head stating, "You men..you men are evil! I-I can't do this any more." The shorter of the two whose red eyes with ninja star like puplis rolled them, the taller grinned for a moment stating, "You can and you will obey us though Yakuzu san. Or we'll kill you."

"THEN KILL ME YOU BASTARDS!" The man shrieked, the shorter of the two took out a shuriken from inside his sleeve and flicked his fingers watching it fly into the man's neck, he silently fell to the ground choking on his own blood in shock, the taller of the men sighed, his fish eyes shutting for a moment as a grave frown came to his blue face, "Itachi san." He murmured softly, "Now we have to find another _one._" The shorter glanced at him silently and murmured looking at the man on the ground as his life drifted from the face of the earth, "I do not understand Leader sama's wish to have someone with the Mind Set since what happened with Ishiro." The taller man's eyes flicked open and snapped onto the shorter who ran a hand through his black locks, "they all keep dieing." The woman who's green eyes flicked between the two turned back to Yakuzu's dead body, she shifted slightly in her black kimono like dress that a similar pattern to the two males cloaks, around her neck was a small collar that read 'Akatsuki' but the small earring in her left ear held the Uchiha's crest that looked somewhat like a mushroom split at the top with a white top and a red stem and bottom.

"Perhaps because we keep _killing them_ Itachi san." The man murmured, revealing his pointed shark like teeth while his nose scrunched in slight disgust on the subject, his gill like markings under his eyes coming close together then apart as he kept the grimace on his face shifting in his black cloak with a red cloud white outline pattern. He adjusted the head band on his head while he stared at the man's eyes close, "It is much hassel when we have to keep tracking them down and kidnapping them to the point of insanity."

The shorter man known as Itachi glanced silently at his taller companion, his pale skin seemed to shine in the moonlight that peeked in between the trees while he shifted in his coak as well murmuring softly, his black hair pony tail swaying lightly, "Then we'll have to keep the next one stable." Bemused, the man ran a hand through his dark blue hair with his nails colored purple before murmuring softly, "And how do you suggest we do that?" The shorter scoffed stating, "We keep them with you." He glared silently at the shorter growling, "I'm not doing that again."

"..." The black haired shut his eyes patiently before murmuring, "It's been four years Kisame since Ishiro san died, let it go." Kisame silently glared at the man murmuring, "I won't just, _let it go _Uchiha." Itachi's eyes snapped open as he glared at the taller shark man, their eyes making contact while the shorter man searched his partner's eys, he then murmured, "You're going to have to." He turned and began walking, the pink haired woman who had been silent and watching the entire thing following, Kisame's fist clenched into a fist angrily as he stared after the shorter man, then growled, "Where are we going?" He grudgingly followed.

"Konohagakure, we deserve a vacation." The shorter stated calmly making the shark stare in slight shock, "And you need time to get your priorities straight." The shark man stared for a moment before falling into step with the smaller man murmuring, "Actual vacation?" The shorter glanced at him for a moment before stating, "Hai, an _actual_ vacation Kisame san, under desguise of course." The shark scoffed before muttering, "There is no other way for us to vacation." The woman was silent for a moment before stating, "Itachi kun... what about the shinobi?" Itachi glanced at her silently before resting a hand on her hip pulling her to him stating, "We'll be disguised as civilians with our chakra muted Sakura chan, there is no reason for us to worry." She nodded while Kisame rolled his eyes shaking his head, _kids._

0-o-0-o-0

A woman sighed as she entered the village hidden in the leaves, a tired look in her hazel eyes that seemed to hold the effect of a storm waiting to be unleashed as she stared up at the many buildings ahead of her, she placed her right hand over her mouth as she gave a huge yawn, her hand wearing a black fingerless glove and on her ring finger a ring with a red ruby as the center peice and dragon mouths holding the ruby in place that came up from their engravings in the gold ring they were molded to shined in the dieing sun. Reaching back after yawning into her hand she scratched the back of her neck lazily looking from side to side as she reached the main road.

Her hair which was dirty from not being able to bathe in three days was brown and her bangs that hung just above her eyes was a mystic purple shade. Silently as she walked, her sandaled footsteps muffled by dirt, her long brown duster, many mistakened it for a trench coat, swayed and then suddenly billowed behind her as a gust passed making her long hair in a pony tail whip around in the air behind her as well. She smiled lightly breathing in the dusk air though winced slightly at the large 'x' wound on her left cheek, she had ran into a rather talented samurai on the way back... A little too talented, she was nearly killed till they came to an agreement that she wasn't there to kill them and was not an enemy, in which he let her go apologizing for the cut which was bound to leave a scar.

She grunted adjusting the strap of the old back pack on her back causing her black muscle shirt underneath her duster to shift and wrinkle. She grunted softly and continued walking down the road passing the buildings with a calm relaxed passive face. She yawned again moving to the side to let a happy couple pass and watched for a moment, a thought passing her mind, _Did I ever have something like that? _She stopped silently and stared at the ground, before shaking it clear walking once again moving, her feet carried her silently till she reached a large building that held many windows, she walked up silently taking out a key and opening the metal bars in front of the door before opening the door and walking in shutting them behind her.

Her feet were still muffled by carpet as she moved up the stairs, her eyes half lidded as she reached apartment 36 and opened the door silently after pulling out another key. She walked in silently and shut the door behind her scanning the apartment, it had five rooms, a bed room, a living room, a dining room, a bathroom, and a kitchen, silently she shrugged off her pack letting it fall uselessly to the floor while she took off her duster throwing it silently over the back of the couch in the living room as she passed it before she took off her shirt walking into the bathroom. Under her shirt was a white bra which she began to unclip immediately flicking on the hot water tab to the shower then closing the curtain before pulling up the shower tab. She grunted lightly as she undid the button to her denim hip hugger jeans that was followed by the zipper before she pulled them off her hips kicking them off after they reached her ankles. She stopped momentarily to stare at the scars that covered her body. More than half of them she had no clue as to how they got there. But the one that she did know about was the huge scar that was on the front of her right shoulder as well as the back of it. How she got it how ever she had no clue.

Her hand traced down the long black dragon like tattoo on the inside of her left thigh as she stared curiously at it as well, her stroking it lightly caused a shudder of pleasure to go through her body making her stop immediately as she brought her hand away then glanced at the ring on her fingers frowning, the dragons on them were almost a matching set to her tattoo. Shaking her head for a moment she pulled off the matchin white cotton panties that fell to the floor as well before she flicked off the lights taking her hair out of a pony tail letting the hair which went to the back of her thighs hang loosely, to think when it was up it went to only her ass. She shook her head slipping into the shower and letting out a low groan as the hot water hit her. She shut her eyes after sitting on the bottom of the tub on her knees letting the water soak her hunched over form which soon sat on it's butt leaning back against the slanted back of the tub.

Tenshi opened her eyes to stare around the dark bathroom, she had lived in Konohagakure for the past four years, yet it was only recently she got her apartment... she shut her eyes again, _has it really been that wrong... it only feel's like yesterday I was waking up on the bed... _She shut her eyes recalling the old memory. That had been the beginning of her long trip to a some what normal life style.

After she had woke up, the fifth hokage had reviewed to her what information was gathered up during the medical report as the damage. She was needless to say shocked, it had reported many things, bruises in many forms including that of hands, a puncture wound that went directly through her right shoulder directly back, along with another one on the same arm the shoulder was connected to in the deltoid which seemed to be made by a knife, signs of struggle as well as several accounts of rape... the entire over view of the medical report had put her in a state of shock that rendered her speechless for about a year and a half as well as mentally unstable. Tsunade had said that was usual though..

From the time she woke up how ever to five months later she was in direct care of the hospital and the Hokage, the elder woman had been very kind and it was the hospital that came up with her name Tenshi. It surprised them how ever that though she knew nothing of her past, that seemed to be the _only _thing she couldn't remember. Her memory of how to walk, as well as do things, was quite fine. Through out this time instead of focusing on getting her memory back she focused on the village. Being as she refused to speak or completely forgot how since she saw the medical over view, she would carry a note pad with her. This came in handy when asking for things, the Hokage though suspicious of her when asked would allow her to view maps as long as ANBU, seeing as she was still pretty suspicious on account of where they found her, observed her.

It was during this time, she met Morino, Ibiki. He hadn't been very nice to her when they first met, actually, he had been quite rude, when he had entered the room he threw the map onto the table and told her she had about half an hour to look at it. Several times she caught herself shuddering at his gaze on the back of her head while she studied the map knowing that she would eventually reach the point where the hospital would never be taking care of her as nice as they had been, again due to the fact they would no long need to.

It was about a month and a half into the five that she would spend there when he began talking to her, asking her questions which she would either stare blankly at him due to the fact that they were a) To complicated, or b) she had no note pad to answer, to where it came to he point he'd get angry with her seeing as he, she later learned he was chief of the interrogation squad in ANBU, had no affect on her. During the times he asked her questions she'd be staring at the map getting a section of it imprinted in her head each time, it was an urge to learn, to know her surroundings best she could while trapped in the building.

It eventually came to the point with her and Ibiki where he would sit down on the other end of the table and watch her before asking a question in which she would look up, and blink before looking down at the map, then write something down if she had the note pad and hand it to him to read the answer, never speaking or making a sound, some times he would ask her about her past and she'd simply tell him the truth, a simple 'I dunno.' would be written down and handed back to him.

It was till the end of the fourth month when he finally asked her, "What do you know?" Making her stop completely having completely memorised the map and sit back staring at him silently, that's when she told him what she knew, she told him she knew he had been trying to get information out of her since the day he began asking questions, she told him she knew the entire's village lay out by road but not building, she told him it was approximately 70 degrees farenhight in the room, the weather, the woman's name that brought in her food, her weight, her height, her vision, her reflexes were so much instinct that she did them with out thinking, the best place to look for a weapon was in his left side pocket, and that he was loaded with cash, but she for the life of her, couldn't tell him anything of her past.

When he had finished reading she was looking at him with a half lidded look and he remained silent before leaving her with the map which she had gone back to looking over. It was at the end of the five months she was told she was going to be living with a shinobi guardian who could hopefully pull her out of her state of shock, she of course was thrilled to learn she'd be getting out of her room till she met her guardian. Her guardian was Gai, Might, a taijutsu expert who enjoyed speaking of youth and the fire it brought to people...

... she ran from the room when she first met him, he had scared her as she believed no one could naturally be that happy, the first words she ever wrote to him was 'What are you on?' It was only till about a month later she discovered that he was the one who brought her to Konohagakure as well as two other shinobi, one who she scared much by grabbing their ankle before passing out. After discovering this fact about him half a year after she woke up she was very happy to stay with him. During the time though he was gone seeing as he was a working shinobi Ibiki would keep an eye on her, it was during these days she missed listening to the taijutsu expert speak as he had learned not to go about yelling about youth while she was near.

It caused her to cower and try to find a dark place to calm down, it was about a year after she woke up, Gai was away on a mission and Ibiki was working on one, she discoverd something rather odd, as well as on accident.

_She stared silently down at the pictures Ibiki had been looking at it previously, he had gone to the bathroom, she frowned silently at the blood, her hands clenched into fists as she concentrated on a particular picture. In the back of her head a voice murmured, 'Interesting...hmm.' She blinked and looked around silently then slowly sat down in the seat Ibiki had been in moments before, she breathed in silently and stared down at the seat. __**...They came in through the front.**__ She murmured in her head softly and glanced at another picture of the hallway and traced her finger up, she glanced to a paper to the side and picked it up silently unaware of the shinobi now watching in semi interest in the doorway. __**...Kids died first. Then parents... **__She set down the paper and glanced back at the pictures._

_She looked down at the childrens room, they shared it seemed, both bodies throats slit, she blinked and picked up the picture then set it down swaying in her spot lightly then shaking her head clear, she looked at the parents then back at the lay out of the area, __**..did they..**__ 'Hai' the voice in the back of her head whispered, she sensed a shiver of excitement inside her... __**They knew where they were going... **__ She shut her eyes and then let the pictures of the house come together like a puzzle. She imagined a shadow figure entering, 'they moved like they owned the place... it was their house and their game...' She nodded silently and then grunted opening her eyes and staring down, __**They got the kids first... because if they didn't the children would cause to much attention.. **__She felt confirmation in the back of her head, her gut told her to that it was bad to be doing this but she ignored it, she looked at the woman and blinked, her shirt was missing, she ran a hand silently over the picture and glanced at the husband, he was still dressed._

_**Wanted... wanted her? **__She questioned looking back and forth, it was coming together in her head, __**he walked into the house, knowing the lay out, he walked up the stairs, it was his territory, his game, he walked into the childrens room, and slit their throats before they were even awake, then krept into the adults room... there was a dog in there, he disposed of it quickly by snapping it's neck before it could move... thus the weird angle... and then... **__she looked at the man, then at the woman, there were bruises on her chest and neck, __**He... he killed the man.. of course, he slit the husband's throat before he could even wake up, and then got on the bed... **__She looked at her hand, __**she was pretty, to pretty, to pretty for him, he didn't deserve her did he you fuck? Iie...iie, of course he didn't, only you get the best... the best of anything, whether it be the woman or.. or ... art? **_

_She glanced to the side at the missing picture frame square, untouched by time seeming as it looked like a fresh coat of paint was there. Her hands clenched, __**yeah, she was pretty, and you like pretty things, he didn't deserve to touch her, no one did, but you, and you were gonna teach that little bitch that whether she liked it or not weren't you? **__The voice in the back of her head was silent but she could still sense it there, she felt an approving sense on it's head. __**But you didn't mean to kill her, no, but you get off on seeing her struggle don't you, you wanted to see her see who's in charge... of course..that's it, you knew her... and he took what belonged to you.**_

_She looked up staring silently ahead of her, two hands clamped onto her shoulders and she flinched looking up, Ibiki stared down silently then muttered in a calm voice, "Get up." She did slowly and he pulled her away from the chair and sat down silently looking over the pictures, he looked back at her while she stared at the pictures silently, he studied her for a moment and murmured, "What did you discover?"_

She wrote it down and told him, it was two weeks later they caught the guy about to do another person in, turned out he was the ex boyfriend of the woman before she married. Ibiki reported what she told him directly to the Hokage, she was called in along with the interrogation chief, she had explained what happened and he confirmed it, a month later she discovered she'd be working under Ibiki's watch. The civilians of the village did not like that, she got jumped almost once a day, Ibiki suggested having her escorted but she refused this.

It was Gai who came up with the solution when she came to his apartment as she lived with him now approximately a year and a half after she woke up, beat up to the point where she fell unconscious as soon as she entered safe ground, but not with out a price, the two men who jumped her gained a broken arm, nose, she popped one guy's knee cap out of place, and broke several fingers and toes. Because of this she managed to walk away with just an almost unconscious gate and collapsed on the poor man as soon as she entered.

Gai's solution was to teach her discipline that way she could control her reflexes not only for her own protection but other's as well. He took her under his wing again instead of just watching her but began teaching her. She was able to control her reflexes to a point by the end of the year, concentrating mainly on that as well as her job. Two years had passed and she was doing better, she still refused to talk, her body had become well muscled and toned and her old wounds which had fully healed though still could be reopened, during that time.

She began to get jumped less and less as the year had passed and soon going into the third year she noticed things such as the civilian crimes were being over looked, when she brought this up to Tsunade five months after she began observing the woman said it was because of the Uchiha police station being shut down after a massacre that happened years ago when Uchiha, Itachi killed all but one member of their clan, the one member ran off to join the sound's leader Orochimaru, who she discovered from Ibiki gave her the curse mark that was on her shoulder though no one felt need to tell her till she discovered Sasuke's existance. Because of this turn of events she still would not speak but asked for the police station to be reopened so she could create a civilian police force to start a crime watch as well as try and prevent it.

The village high council was very much against it saying that a civilian should not be involved in a shinobi old police station as well as the fact she was not a citizen herself. Being pissed off didn't even cover how she was feeling that day due to the fact she had worked hard on Tsunade trying to get this to be presented but instead of backing down she asked if she could present in front of the high council herself. She was of course denied. Tsunade telling her it would be an insult it seems to present a mute woman as it would waste their time. She assured her that it would be well worth their time. A month after it being turned down she approached the high council with Ibiki beside her. He presented the idea once again suggesting that part of the ANBU squad monitor the crime watch by picking up a porfolio each end of month of the results of the crime watch, having Tenshi work under the appointed ANBU official, because they were suggesting civilians run it most of the time how ever, it was about to be turned down when she stepped in.

_"So you'd rather have crime infest your city just because you don't want civilians running an old shinobi run police station huh?" When the words had come from her mouth, it had caused an odd silence around the room. Angered by how this shinobi council treated the building, she had decided months ago the shock had long ago been gotten over, she merely liked the quiet and docile tones of the people she talked to, it was time to speak, "I guess then it doesn't really matter if the shinobi do their job then does it!?" This had caused Hyuuga, Hiyashi to stand up angrily stating, "And just what is that supposed to mean!?" She crossed her arms and shut her eyes in her clothing before she stated, "Are you aware how a virus works Hyuuga sama?" He remained quiet and she took it as an opportunity to continue, "It starts as a simple infection in a cell, but starts to comute others, spreading and infecting each and every cell only to be stopped by an anti virus, some can be fatal. Crime is a fatal virus." She opened her eyes and glared at him in particular, "If you don't let us open the old Uchiha Police Station then you might as well kiss your asses good bye! Just because you have shinobi to protect the village doesn't mean you control the minorities, as in the __civilians__. Oh no, they're free to do as they wish."_

_She was silent and growled, "It's easy now, just small things such as shoplifting, stealing, and so, but what about when it starts to commute eh? Spreading from people who have guilt to those who have none, and then eventally to the ends, it's like the STD syphillis when it's not caught in time, working as on small bit in the beginning and working it's way outward till it's to late and till.." She drew her thumb across her neck, "it's dead. Tell me, no offense Ibiki san, can your shinobi stop their __own__ citizens that have no weapons, no training, and no discipline? Can you bear to watch your village be destroyed by those who live in it?"_

They agreed to open the old police station on the terms that she gave all going on and all cases to the ANBU information squad which the interrogation squad was apart of one month later. Needless to say, Ibiki as well as Gai were rather impressed, though she perferred not to talk now, she would if need be. She ended up working there then at the old police station taking the next three months to make it useable from dusting to restocking. It was agreed that proper training would be put to anyone who was hired for the police force by hired elder genin and their jonin supervisor, some times it would be just a chunin that would help such as Umino, Iruka. Crime in Konohagakure after they took half a year gathering staff, had dropped immensily.

Seeing as she had been there for three and a half years now, it was agreed she no longer needed to be watched, even though Gai had become rather fond of a flat mate, she was no longer needed to be monitored 24/7 as she had been. Using what money she had made from working under Ibiki she gained an apartment, the one she lives in now, in a quiet part of the village that was surrounded by shinobi. Thus the reason she got it, the shinobi unlike civilians were much more quiet, at first Gai was slightly worried but after he checked her neighbors which surprisingly enough were Hatake, Kakashi, as well as Yuuhi, Kurenai, the very people who helped him save her, the only thing he was worried about was his rival doing something to offend her.

It was three months afterwards that she was given permission to step outside the village, she had suggested, that the woman who was her partner at the police station, Hisano, Yaro, to take over the police station seeing as she had been gaining requests outside the village from neighboring police stations for assistance. She asked for permission to go and return to the village to assist the police stations, the first few times Gai and his genin team which he had gain during the first of the three months, had accompanied her. But it was soon discovered as they were crossing nation borders, that it attracted attention that was unwanted, it was best for her to walk alone and have no escort. She and Tsunade agreed on a 40/60 split, seeing as for her skills with what she learned was called "Mind set" was paid for much better than she would make on her police station salary. And that brought her to now.

She blinked looking up silently as the shower head before grabbing for the bar of soap, it had been a very long ride but it felt so short, through out the whole four years though she could never remember who she was, she didn't remember where she came from, her old name, her past, but she knew how to do things, she never got it. But she decided greatly against trying to understand it. An urge to leave it as it was lied deep in her and she followed her gut with this. She let the soap was off her before she reached for the shampoo and began on her hair which took up to thirty minutes before stepping out, water still going down her body in streaks but she let it go as she wrapped the towel around her chest and stared silently at the mirror before wiping away the steam, two blue eyes stared at her own now, her eyes always did that, change, when she was about to pass out or really tired, they were always blue. She didn't really pay attention to the other colors except when she was feeling exceptionally dark, then they seemed to turn brown to the point they were almost black..

Something about her eyes like that always scared her. It was like a predator ready to pounce on it's screaming prey, and that's usually how she felt during those times as well. Also during those times her back felt weird, like something was under her skin seperate from her, she didn't pay much attention to that how ever taking it as something that came with the feeling of being a predator.

Something caught her eye as she moved her hair and turned to walk, her eyes narrowed on it silently as she turned with her back to her bathroom mirror then let her towel drop some as it was in the small of her back, she couldn't help but frown, it looked like the symbol for 'Kirigakure' and a slash through it. But she could be wrong, shrugging it off she pulled her towel back up and walked back into the bedroom connected to her bathroom taking it as another mystery of her skin never to be solved, before sitting on her bed, she inhaled deeply while sitting on the side of it, her scent covered it, not interrupted by another's making her feel safe and happy, she opened her eyes from their shut selves and brought her left thigh up onto the bed staring at the dragon tattoo. She stared particularly at the red eye it had, all it was, was a red dot, but something in her said that it shouldn't be there, that the area shouldn't be decorated by skin.

She softly poked the eye and froze as a shudder went up her body before stopping, it gave her the chills and she didn't like the feeling it gave off, so she let her leg back down silently hanging off the bed while she continued to dry off before opening her dresser to the side and pulling out some black cotton underwear and a matching bra. Slipping them on after letting her towel drop she fiddled with the bra before grabbing said towel and drying off her hair. After completing her goal she dipped down underneath the covers rolling onto her side and placing a hand under the pillow gripping the kunai underneath it before drifting off into a well needed sleep with her head against the pillow.

0-o-0-o-0

Kisame sighed as they reached the border to fire country, his civilian papers as well as desguise fooling the border guard, silently he glanced over at his partner who had given the impression of a 20 year old man with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair of black pants and a tank top with his bag over his left shoulder and a woman with long blue hair and playful green eyes in his other, Sakura had done well in desguising herself as well. She now wore a baby blue sundress and a hat which made Kisame raise an eyebrow when she put it on but didn't say a word. He how ever had gone with something a little less playful than the two, dressing himself in a pair of jeans and a black muscle shirt, his skin having been turned to a gold tan with the jutsu and his hair which still was up yet came down in a sexy way as Sakura put it, was black. His eyes were now devistatingly green and his teeth along with mark had lost their shark and gill appearance as they were now what seemed to be a group of scars and were no longer sharp and looked normal.

Yes, Kisame, Hoshigaki looked like a male model now. But it was just till they found a hotel room, and or stole someone's apartment till they felt their vacation need end. He had been a little against it till Itachi said the Akatsuki, the organization of S class criminals they belonged to, was laying low and stop Bijuu hunting till the villages let their guards down on their boss's orders, thus it was alright. Itachi was the one who came up with the idea that Konohagakure would be best seeing as it was November, it was going to be a long wait, so why not hide right under the Kyuubi's, the nine tailed fox, and it's protector's noses.

Adjusting the big brown rucksack which held his clothing and such in it, he sighed, he didn't like being under desguise, it woo'ed the ladies and made them flock towards him as they would see Itachi was no taken and had long since been off the market. But he didn't mind some of them, the ones that didn't talk, though since they stared instead he got more annoyed. Silently he glanced over at Itachi as the sun was setting before grunting softly, "Think we should make camp?" Itachi looked at him silently, his blue eyes flashing with their usual glint as he to was a bit tanner than his usual tan complexion but that was due to the jutsu he held before stating, "Iie, we'll get to Konohagakure soon enough." His voice was a bit higher now, higher and softer while his own had become deeper, which sadly made the women come more towards him. Sometimes he had to wonder if Itachi felt like this all the time.

He frowned for a moment as the wind that passed moved gently against his forehead, he was so used to having head band there it felt weird for it not to be. Shrugging it off he continued walking adjusting his rucksack now and then. The group moving in silence till Sakura looked like she was about to fall asleep while walking making the disguised Uchiha pick up his lover and carry her. Making the disguised shark man shake his head side to side, he was perhaps over protective of Sakura, Itachi, Kisame guessed simply because Sakura had healed the Uchiha's eyes and he had accepted her as HIS after he fucked her a few times.

But that was four years ago, and that was what Sakura was exactly Kisame thought, to Itachi, HIS, his pet, his woman, his lover, and his mate, but the shark man kept quiet, seeing as if the Uchiha was happy, he wouldn't bitch about other things, and as long as he didn't bitch about other things, the shark man was happy not having to listen to his partner. The only thing that did aggrivate him was the woman's prescence dare he say made Itachi order Kisame to keep from having his usual bout of total blood shed. Which in turn did piss the shark man off. But he still held his tongue, solo missions were actually something to look forward as rare as they were now due to the fact that Itachi simply wasn't there because where ever Itachi went, Sakura went and when ever Itachi was around, Sakura was around. He would not deny she had become one of them, one of the 'Akatsuki' even if she was a few notches in skill below them, as well as she was one helluva medic. But she was also annoying, or so he thought, since she never shut up.

And the Uchiha bastard, Mr. Gloom and door, Mr. I'm to bad ass to talk, fucking enjoyed it! Now that, that did piss Kisame off, to the point where he enjoyed the hours he sometimes got when the two were off having a romp, of independant solitude. He was quite able of entertaining himself after all, he had been doing it since before he joined the Akatsuki or even met Itachi. He'll admit, Itachi still did not talk much... to him, but he would answer questions when the pink chatter box asked them, or would tell her to ask later, in which she'd switch to a different pattern. And the fact Itachi seemed to enjoy seeing Kisame annoyed with her talking pissed him off even more...

As soon as they were inside Konoha, he was finding a place of his own to stay for this vacation, screw sharing with the 'happy couple.' He had told this long before they had reached the border to, and Itachi agreed, he did not want Kisame in the same room due to the fact of the 'things' he wanted to do with his mate. Kisame couldn't agree more on account of hearing him romp with the woman made him either A) Jealous or B) Angry that he couldn't get any sleep. Seeing as Itachi had stamina and so did the girl, they would go not for minutes to an hour, but for HOURS.

Yeah, he needed this vacation.


	2. Chapter 1

I own what I own no if ands or buts, and now I present the first chapter. At this moment I cannot tell you precisely how long this story will be. But bear with me for now. As well as the fact I cannot tell you when the next update will be, once again, please bear with me. I do how ever want to tell you I do plan to eventually finishi this, so enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

Her eyes opened silently as she stared at the light of sunrise starting to peak through the window. She let out a soft groan as she felt a heavy weight on her chest, her eyes slowly lowered down to the cat that was laying on her chest. She looked left then right before sitting up making it mew loudly and jump off. Stretching Tenshi pulled her legs out from under the covers and swung them onto the side of the bed, her eyes now back to their usual hazel scanning over the bedroom with her hand still on the kunai under her pillow. She let go silently getting onto her feet and stretching, her back giving a series of cracks before she relaxed moving to her closet and pulling out a white t-shirt as well as a pair of denim hip huggers. With a yawn she pulled the shirt over her head then pulled her hair out of her shirt before hopping on one foot while pulling on her jeans.

She grabbed the pony tail holder over to the side on the night stand next to her bed before pulling her hair through it and making it tight before sighing and relaxing lightly walking into the kitchen not bothering to make her bed while grabbing a bowl from the kitchen cabinets plus a box of cereal from the cupboard. She was silent as she dumped the cereal into the bowl before moving to the fridge to the side then opened it. She was silent for a moment grabbing the milk and checking the expiration date. She sighed and then muttered, "Great... it's too old to drink..."

She threw it in the garbage then grabbed a fistful of cereal throwing it into her mouth and yawning after chewing then swallowing. She let a small frown reach her face before she looked around her apartment then crossed her arms allowing the areas dust had been collected as well as the dirty clothing that was about the floor. She didn't really clean the place before she had left, and was regretting that small fact at the moment. She sighed stuffing her hands in her pants before muttering, "Guess I should clean... a little." She waited for a reply expecting none when from behind her she heard, "Well hai, it is a tad dirty Tenshi san." She twisted on reflex around on her heel with her leg outstretched only for the silver haired man who stared lazily at her to place his fist up beside his head so her foot collided with his wrist which on his own instinct moved and grabbed her ankle preventing her to move with out loosing her balance.

The man in front of her blinked for a moment with a lazy glanced around then back at her stating, "Ohayo to you to Tenshi san." She blinked looking the man up and down. He wore a mask over his mouth and nose, his village head band held at a slant so his left eye was covered, this also made his gray hair stick up slanting to the side. On his upper body was a green vest, underneath he held a dark blue long sleeve and matching pants on his legs. His feet bore a pair of dark blue Birkenstock like sandals while his hands held black gloves with metal plates on the top of them.

"...Kakashi san." She grunted, he eye smiled at her while his right eye shut in an arch and he stated amused, "Are you surprised?" She blinked staring at him and slowly nodded, he let go of her foot so she could lower it before he stated, "You've been stretching daily Tenshi san." She blinked again before inquiring, "How did ya know?" He smiled before stating, "You would've hurt yourself again." She almost fell over before smiling and scratching the back of her head looking over to the side murmuring, "Yeah..." The two were silent for a moment before she looked around silently then grunted, "how'd you get in?"

"You really should consider setting traps at your entry ways." He stated turning and walking to the couch in the living room sitting down then glancing at her before pulling out an orange book that held the title 'Icha Icha Paradise.' She stared for a moment then shook her head murmuring softly, "You're a pervert Kakashi san." He was silent for a moment before turning the page stating, "Sticks and stones Tenshi chan." She scowled as he had added 'chan' to the end of her name, she muttered inaudible curses under her breath before murmuring, "Damn silver haired pervert nin." For him to mutter seconds later, "I heard that." She glared at him for a moment then walked over to the couch grabbing the pillow on it before chucking it at him. He caught it and sent it back harder making it collide with her back of head making her stumble before falling over. She hit the ground softly then got up glaring at him again before moving over and lunging at him, he turned her around using the momentum of her jumping for her to hit her back against his chest and her to sit on his lap while his other arm moved around her waist.

She grunted as he grabbed her wrists after putting his book away while he used his knees to push her back against his abdomen and chest while he stated, "You should know better by now Tenshi chan." She looked up silently at him glaring before murmuring, "I should bite you." He eye smiled at her again before stating, "I'll bite back Tench." She glared as he used his nick name for her while she sighed shifting on him before growling lowly, then shut her eyes relaxing as he rested his chin on her shoulder for a moment before she grunted, "Ya miss me Kakashi san?" He was silent for a moment and stared to the side at her while she kept her eyes shut looking back ahead. Untill five months ago she had not had constant contact with the nin, but he had agreed to keep an eye on her for Gai as long as the rival didn't keep disturbing him. During that time spand he had sort of become attached to the woman in an elder brother like affection.

"Nope, not at all." He stated simply making her open her eyes and pout crossing her arms muttering, "That's not nice at all." She sighed and muttered more inaudible curses before moving to get out of his lap. He allowed her to move while watching her sit down and get her shoes on before stating, "I'm going out." He blinked then stated, "Is that my cue to leave?" She looked up silently then nodded before he eye smiled and stated, "Alright, ja ne Tenshi san."

"Ja ne." She stated while he disappeared. Her eyes shut for a moment before she got up and grabbed her wallet on the counter opening it then shutting it. She grabbed her long duster and pulled it on before moving then walking out the door slipping her keys into her pocket after locking the door behind her. She moved silently down the hall and to the stairs before walking down, her eyes squinted as the door allowed a huge amount of sunlight to hit her eyes. She grunted then sighed exiting shaking her head muttering and letting her feet carry her down the street. She ignored the light whispers the villagers sent towards a group down the street, bumping into a kid she grabbed his shoulder and whispered pointing at the group entering the village, "Who are they?" The kid glanced back up at her and stated, "I dunno, rumor has it one's a model and a body guard and the other two are the couple he's workin' for." She nodded silently releasing him.

As long as they caused no trouble it really didn't bother her, she moved with a civilians grace hiding any ability to fight as many of the villagers that weren't shinobi did not know she could fight and thus accepted her as one of their own. She smiled lightly as she walked across the street, a light breeze went through it brushing against her face in what felt like a soft caress, Konohagakure was such a pretty place during the day, her lips pulled into a wide grin as she looked at the sky, and it had a wild night life to, but it was balanced. Her hand clenched into a light fist as she stared at a cloud passing by, she would have to go to a bar tonight to celebrate her coming back and a case solved, perhaps Gai would come with her.

She smirked lightly shaking her head, this village was freakishly peaceful, and she loved it, it was so innocent compared to the rest of the world she dealt with on her assignments outside the village, she took in an inhale of breath before letting it out, "beautiful." Her feet began to carry her to random places before she stopped silently in front of the old Uchiha police station. A man with glasses sat looking over files and glanced up, he spotted her and waved beckoning her in, silently her feet moved against the ground, she entered the building and sighed at the AC hitting her, the sweat that had formed on her forehead from her heavy duster was dried off immediately.

She let the door close behind her and smirked at the woman stating, "Well well well Yaro, it's been a while." She chuckled and nodded stating, "How's it going boss?" She chuckled tilting her head to the side stating, "Now now Yaro san, I don't work here any more, it's all you guys remember?" She scoffed stating, "You do to work here, whether it be out of the station or not, you still work for Konoha." Tenshi smirked running a hand through her hair, "Yeah… damn it; you're making me miss our partner days." Yaro nodded and murmured softly, "Ya know we've solved about 18 cases since you started this as well as caught many criminals?" Tenshi nodded replying, "Yeah, that's a pretty good thing. Make's me feel like I did something right for once…." Yaro blinked before grinning and stating, "You do lots of things right, you just think you don't…. so have they grant you your citizen ship yet?"

Tenshi sighed, that had been an on going ordeal, even though she was there four years, they still refused to grant her citizenship to Konohagakure. She shook her head muttering, "Iie, it seems the council is determined to keep me from becoming one of the many citizens here…. Between you, me, and the wall, I think it's cause they want any excuse to kick me out since I 'convinced' this old place to be open." She looked around silently, "Glad to see you guys keep it up and running nicely." Yaro smirked and looked around stating, "I can't let my old partners work to go to waste can I?"

"Iie, I suppose not." Tenshi stated softly, the two were silent before the bell to the door was heard, they glanced over silently and Tenshi blinked stating, "Ohayo, may we help you?" The man that stood in front of the door as it shut nodded to them, he was old, but had a gentle smile as he inquired, "Can you two tell me where I can find the Hokage's tower." The two sweat dropped but gladly gave the old man directions. He left with a quiet thank you and the two remained silently before Tenshi glanced over at Yaro stating, "How about you and I go out for Sake tonight?" Yaro blinked for a moment and then nodded stating, "I'll meet you at 8 P.M." Tenshi smiled now nodding and turned exiting, "Ja ne!"

0-o-0-o-0

Kisame let out a breath as they got past the border patrol into Konohagakure, they had slipped by them with no suspicion, meaning the three's disguises worked, this was some what of a relief as they now did not have to deal with people screaming in terror, throwing random kunai at them, and having to flee for their very lives. Yes, it was very much a relief indeed. Hopefully their luck wouldn't run out just yet.

Silently he glanced over at his disguised partner and his lover watching them; hopefully the woman wouldn't cause them much trouble in this village, due to the fact that she was from here. He knew that she might get a little home sick, and having emotion attached would cause a slip up, and then the slip up would cause the panic, the anger, and the of course, betrayal as to return back to her village. In which case, he would most certainly be glad to kill her. He'd deal with his partner's anger towards him about it later.

"Satoshi." He grunted and glanced at Itachi who was watching him now, _Satoshi? Eh could be worse. _He then replied to the Uchiha, "Hai Bato?" He grinned now watching the Uchiha scowl but took caution as the little girl was glaring at him to. He expected that how ever.

"Anta and I are going to split from here." Itachi stated simply, "We will see you around." Kisame frowned inwardly, 'around?' Around might just not work, because he was supposed to be their body guard…as much as he despised it, and that just wouldn't due if he couldn't follow them like an obedient dog because that would blow his cover…. Then again he could just say he was off duty. He smirked and nodded to them turning on his heel and starting to walk else where down the streets of Konoha, his chakra carefully muted down as to not draw attention to himself, because that, like so many other things, could cause them to get in trouble.

His feet carried him into what once he knew was the Uchiha district, his eyes half lidded, bored, as he did so. If he was correct, which he knew he was, there would be a hotel building around here that still worked. Having been refurbished as well as washed clean of the scent and sight of blood stains that his partner had caused all those years ago. Silently he found himself coming to a stop as something caught his sight in the corner of his eyes causing him to turn his head towards the once abandoned police station. His eyes half lidded for a moment before he watched a man exit it causing his eyes to widen slightly. It was open again? How could that be?

He watched silently as a woman walked out, a calmed almost laid back expression on her face. He how ever stood transfixed as he watched her movement while in a long brown duster, taking in her features. Brown hair, long brown hair in a pony tail some what like Itachi's but more so like…..

He shook his head for the moment and focused again, purple bangs, and hazel eyes, holding a look as though they covered something. He blinked as the woman stopped, turning her head to him, the two stared at each other, her face so familiar yet so different, a fresh wound in the shape of an 'x' on her left cheeks and a scar vertically across one of her eyes. His eyes slowly moved away from her face, taking in her clothing, a white muscle shirt, he could see a slight four pack, making part of his lips twitch upwards, and a pair of jeans that hugged her hips as well as the traditional sandals on their feet. He glanced at her hands, black fingerless gloves poked out of her duster's sleeves and on one of her ring fingers……

His breathing stilled staring at the ring. His eyes zeroing in on it; then watching as it vanished out of his sight before he could get a good look as she stuck her hands in her pockets. His eyes flicked back up to her eyes which were staring piercingly into his own, taking his breath away as a suspicious look turned up, regarding him, sizing him up, determining just if he was a threat or not. He was conscious to her muscles tensing and her jaw setting, as though preparing, but for what exactly? The two continued to hold this gaze towards each other, he felt himself also tensing as he felt the tension in the air rise, almost able to taste it. It had been a while since he had gotten into a good fight, and she looked like she could offer one with a little provocation.

He froze, what in the heck he was doing! He was supposed to be on vacation! He found himself unable to get another thought in as he found his eyes trapped by hers again, that desolate, almost vile glare towards him was making him remain still and keep his attention forward. How was she doing this to HIM? Then, he felt the tension evaporate, watching a half lidded look come to her eyes and her body turn, then her gate take her away from him, and for that moment alone, he felt he knew her… knew her all to well… for that moment alone, he thought Mako was still there.

But looking back up, watching her pony tail swing behind her in her gate, he knew better than to get such hopes up, that he had seen Mako throw herself off the plateau's side, that what was his was gone forever. He would not get over it, but he would not let himself have such false hopes in a strangely familiar woman he never met before. He glanced up to see her form turning a corner, murmuring in his head, _after all, the dead do have a tendency to haunt. _He turned his head to the side silently, glancing around, he would look for that hotel, get his room, find something to eat, and then settle down for a nice nap, it would be the start to a wonderful vacation. And no woman was going to ruin his time away from Itachi and his little 'pet.' No woman, and no one, if they did. There would most certainly be hell to pay!

0-o-0-o-0

Tenshi was staring blankly at the side walk as she continued to walk down it, her mind was in a frantic scurry trying to gather answers to the many questions that had formed into her mind, who was that man? He wasn't from around here; that much was clear, he wouldn't have stopped if he was, he would have shrugged her off, and continued on his way. And why did that gaze he sent her way seem so familiar to her? She growled lowly in annoyance as she murmured lowly, "Who was _he?_" Something in her mind was stirring, like the day her Mind set became active. Only this one had dark tones to it and made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, she had felt him, no been with him before. That much was certain, she wouldn't be acting this way had she not have been.

And that look, he nearly smirked when he noticed her abs, he had seemed slightly impressed, and he had recognition in his eyes when he looked at her ring. Silently she pulled her hand out of her pocket, a small frown on her lips as she stared down at the ring looking at it from all angles, what was so special about it? She had tried to ditch it once, but it came right back to her, literally, she had been filling out paper work and it ended up appearing shortly after she had chucked it into a garbage can on her ring finger as though it was apart of her. As well as the fact she was about four seconds away from going insane with out it as well.

She couldn't part with it. It was as though it carried a great importance, not to her, but to something in her, the thing that seemed to stir slightly when ever something remotely familiar came across her path. But she could never track it, some times it was just a mere whisper in her ear of an inaudible murmur. But it was a cold voice each time, then a comforting one, it comforted her, it also wanted her, her to be safe, her to be protected, it how ever…. Was dark, dark, possessive, and angry with any that approached her that was of shinobi kind. She did not understand what it was exactly, but she did understand one thing, it was as old as time itself, it was part of her since she was young, since before she forgot her life before hand.

And that man had set it off, it was stirring more so, it's voice in her ear was a cold hiss, an angry hiss, and it commanded her to go after him, to stalk and attack him, just to see what would happen, just to play with him, like some extremely interesting toy…. But her mind told her the consequences would be drastic, horrible, she needed to stay away from him. Her mind told her that they would meet again how ever, and very soon. She remained quiet as she turned a corner, she had a few hours before her small date with Yaro, the sake sounded tempting as well as relaxing to her how ever, she might want to get an early start on her drinking.

The thing in the back of her head how ever made her stop, her body freezing and tensing, her eyes narrowing as something seemed to take over her body, her breathing picking up as adrenaline began to run into her system, the voice growling louder and louder, inaudible yet perfectly understandable, crying out for blood, lust, screaming for violence. Her eyes shut and she put a hand on her head unaware of the light that was coming from the eye of her dragon tattoo as she stood still, the dirt around her feet began to slowly swirl around her, and then she was ripped from her thoughts as a pair of hands clamped down on her shoulders quickly making her shout and twist, her fist flying while her eyes hardened, her teeth gritted into a snarl, and her fist promptly caught Might Gai off guard and slammed into his jaw sending him back and into a wall.

She stared wide eyed, before gasping, her eyes quickly fading back into hazel as she cried, "Oh My God! Gai! Are You Alright!?" And sprinting over to the man in green sliding to a halt beside him knelt beside him with a hand on his shoulder as he held a dazed look. She continued to hold a worried alarmed look.

"Are you alright Tenshi chan?" His voice asked now, more alarmed than her own was as he glanced over to her despite the now bruise that was forming on her jaw, his hand up on her shoulder, "I should not have startled you when you were so deep in thought… but I thought it would be a youthful surprise." Tenshi let her shoulders and head slump as she fell to her knees beside him muttering, "Well you're obviously okay."

"It will take much more than one of your righteous punches to take this handsome beast down." Gai replied with a bright grin, making Tenshi cover her eyes with her hand before muttering, "I see, turn down the voltage Gai san." Gai lessened the intensity of his smile and she brought her hand away before moving onto the balls of her feet still crouched beside him before muttering, "You sure you're alright?" He nodded now her, eyes half lidded for a moment before she nodded and got up, he jumped up with his hands on the ground as he stood on them, then she raised an eyebrow.

"I have to do three hundred laps around the village in order to beat my eternal rival and my's bet!" He stated nodding now, then continued with, "I saw you and thought you looked trouble, so I put it on postpone." He grabbed her jaw gently, "Are you alright Tenshi chan?" She gently batted his hand away murmuring, "I'm find Gai." She smiled, "I really am sorry about that." He nodded and waved her off murmuring, "Well I'll let you get back to your thoughts." She nodded and watched as he began running off on his hands. A slight sigh exiting her and a shaking of her head. She turned silently and began back down the road, her eyes half lidded as she kept her hands stuffed in her pockets, perhaps sake would be the best to get right now, it would dull her senses and make her mind numb, as well as make anything in her shut up.

She glanced at the sky, it was around 4 P.M. She had four hours till her date with Yaro, she shook her head now, she needed to relax, the man, and thoughts of him, were starting to distract her, make parts of her stir, doing everything she didn't need. She shook her head again now, more roughly as though to shake the thoughts from her mind, then continued down the street. She had been in the village not even for a full day, and she was already wanting to be called out another assignment, this appearance of this man was now causing her great distraction from her 'normal' life. And she didn't like it…. She didn't like it at all.

0-o-0-o-0

Kisame was silent as he sat on his hotel bed silently, his 'rucksack' thrown to the side lazily as he laid back and stared at the ceiling, still in full disguise, he would not be able to change from it any time soon. But he threw this little fact not regarding it to the side as he continued to stare silently at his room's ceiling. He tucked his hands behind his head and murmured lowly, "Who was she?" Then flinched and glared, the woman was starting to invade his thoughts, this made him angry, she was going to ruin his vacation before it even stared because she merely looked like that who once belonged to him.

His lips pulled back into a feral snarl and he growled lowly, he just had to look, he HAD to look….a very sour glare came to his eyes as he stared at the ceiling, _That…evil….whore._ He didn't know her, but he did know that he did not like this, he was supposed to be relaxing, not enough to get caught, but still, he was supposed to be relaxing, not thinking and tensing up at the thoughts of a meaningless woman that should not matter what so ever to him. "God….damn it." He hissed lowly.

He sat up, his mind was churning with questions about her, pointless questions, then ones that reasoned, she looked a little like her when he thought about it, but there was tiny to no chance that his woman had survived the fall, she was weakened and wounded when she had threw herself off, but she LOOKED like her…. He gained a half lidded look, _does she smell like her? Feel like her? TASTE like he- WHOA NO! _He clenched his hands into fists, he was getting ahead of himself, getting his hopes up and setting himself up for disappointment, but if she was alive, if Mako was alive…. Wouldn't he have felt it by now? Yes, he was sure of it, he would have felt her chakra, felt her, unless she had some way of changing it…. The woman's chakra was calmed, innocent. Nothing like hers, not wild, feeling like a trapped chained dog.

He sighed placing a hand over his eyes, it seemed he would have to take care of this matter before he was actually able to relax and enjoy his vacation. He got up silently and grabbed a long black trench coat from his rucksack, he pulled it on and silently took his key placing it in his pocket and exiting the room now, shutting the door. It was time to do a bit of information gathering, he wanted to know who she was, where she came from, who she worked for, and more importantly, why she made him think about her.

He let out a small breath as he walked out of his room and down the hall, then out the side exit. He breathed in deeply, his eyes narrowing for a moment before he began to retrace his steps. He stopped as he reached the front of the police station and looked around, breathing in, he couldn't find a scent, there were to many in the area. Silently he turned and began walking the same way she had, he'd have to wait to get something to eat to, tracking her down to the point where he could easily keep tabs on her would be a hard enough task as it was.

He remained quiet as he kept his hands in his trench coat pockets moving down the street, not looking suspicious as he was casual, civilian like. A group of women glanced at him and began whispering as he passed, he stopped for a moment and cast them a glance, they all stopped staring stunned at them, before he smirked sexily and winked causing them all to blush and begin squealing before he looked back ahead and continued to walk.

_I have to find her. _He murmured to himself, a frown on his lips before he growled lowly, "I have to know." He continued to move, grunting as he passed his partner and his pet as he continued down the road, he searched for hours, then finally when he was about to give up, his eyes traveled to the side and he saw the familiar pony tail inside a sake stand. His eyes half lidded for a moment and his shoulders slumped as he approached, taking a seat down from the two women now drinking silently then talking quietly. The two snickering now and then, before the one who was not his target pointed silently at him and then the woman glanced over her shoulder at him, to his surprise eyes not even hazed by sake, before looking back at her and stating something making her giggling.

The two departed about two hours later, one very drunk and the other slightly tipsy. He got up and followed them silently, a half lidded look as he did frowning at the slightly staggered gate that followed the woman after seeing her friend home safely. He stayed back, keeping his distance and making sure to always be just around the corner from her. No one seemed to take notice of him but then again it was starting to get dark. He held a half lidded gaze as he moved before grunting as a group of men to the side began to approach the tipsy woman from the other side of the side walk. His eyes narrowed, _….Not on my watch boys. _

0-o-0-o-0

Sake in her system, eyes half lidded, body relaxed, and senses fairly dulled, Tenshi was content. Very much to the point she could have a comet come down and slam into her head and she wouldn't care. Yet something in the back of her head was ruining her tipsy carelessness and it was starting slowly to annoy her, make her angry. Her eyes moved silently to the side as she growled lowly, almost dog like, something outside of her was setting off her alarms and it was ruining what bliss the sake had gave her. A group of men turned around the corner and slowly looked at her, she decided right then, she didn't like the look of them.

"Hey there beautiful." One stated, her left eye brow rose. Something in the back of her head, just like earlier today, began to stir, her eyes slowly shifting from yet to be unleashed storm to murderous onyx. The men looked at her and she back, then she murmured lowly, "Hey yourself ugly." The boy froze and glared at her angrily, "What did you say bitch!?" She pulled her lips back into a sneer before murmuring lowly, "Get lost punk… before you and your little buddies regret it." She was unaware of her onlooker or the slight look of surprise they were giving her. The men moved at once, across the street, in a mad dash for her.

Her eyes narrowed into slits, and she felt her body move at once, her fist colliding with the first men jaw, then, as he fell back, grabbed it and lifted him up, her eyes blazing as she murmured, "I'm in a really….really… _foul _MOOD!" And twisted, her foot slamming into the man's chest half a second after she let go, her eyes now watching as he collided with his buddies behind him, "And you're not making it any better." The other three of the group of four quickly responded, her eyes narrowing as blades were produced and they charged as one, she ducked, making one trip over her and grabbed his foot as it flew by her head then threw her over his shoulder before twisting her body, not letting go tripping his fellow comrades then letting go. "So back off." She turned and began to walk again, one grabbed her ankle and she grunted as she was yanked down, feeling him shimmy up her back and lay on her, grabbing her pony tail wrapping it around his fist then proceeding to put a knife to her throat he hissed, "Ain't so tough are ya bitch?"

She shut her eyes and her hand came up grabbing his wrist, he grunted as she whispered, her voice dark, low, damn near evil, "Ya know….. if you're gonna threaten the likes of me….." She was silent as she pressed the knife to her skin, "have the balls….to cut me a little." She drug it away, blood trickling down before her hand crossed over flying back, the heel of it going into his nose making him grunt and roll off her. She got to her feet and stumbled away, her breathing a little hitched as she placed a two fingers to the scratch and took it away staring at the blood then scoffing in disgust flicking it letting it hit the side walk. She turned and began to walk away, hissing, "Amateurs, nothing but a bunch of bloody bottom feeders." She moved silently, eyes half lidded before she stopped, feeling something warm going down the side of her face. Her hand slowly moved up, she blinked, she must have hit her head on the pavement and not noticed it, silently she began back towards her apartment.

0-o-0-o-0

Kisame stood silently a mere 10 feet from her as he watched her continue down the side walk, the stagger now more apparent with each step not to mention the black glow the moon light brought down onto her face. He could easily kidnap her now, take her, and find out all the little things nagging him, but he stilled, she lived here, she would stay here, he felt his body relax. There was no reason to take her now, not when he could just as easily do it later. And though she had some moved, it seemed to him that there was no reason to be in a hurry to kidnap this little hellion. He continued to follow her till she reached her apartment building before turning and heading back towards his own. He after all, now had much to think about. He probably wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight. But that was okay he guessed, because like Itachi had told him, they were having a 'long' vacation.


End file.
